


I Just Need You

by haetppit



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetppit/pseuds/haetppit
Summary: Drop by just to keep baekmin tag alive even though my writing sucks. Merry Christmas.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 15





	I Just Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by just to keep baekmin tag alive even though my writing sucks. Merry Christmas.

It had taken one phone call to get Dongho shoving some clothes into a bag, eyes wild, barely remembering to grab his toothbrush or to tug a bucket hat down on his head before he stepped out into the chilly afternoon.

> Dongho : Hello?
> 
> Minhyun : Hey.
> 
> Dongho : Minhyun?
> 
> Minhyun : Jongno-gu, is 40 minutes drive from you.
> 
> Dongho : ... Okay?
> 
> Minhyun : I’m at the Four Season Hotel on 8th. Room 809.
> 
> Dongho : .... I thought you have drama filming at Busan until wednesday? No?
> 
> Minhyun : Just get here Dongho. I need you.
> 
> Dongho : Yeah. Yeah, I’m. I’m on my way.

He started his car, a modified classic car with the radio fixed on a soft r&b station when he starts it up. He turns the radio off with a flick of his wrist and sets off in silence.

He’s aching for Minhyun now, all of his veins feeling tight and brittle in his body as he merges onto highway. The relief of Minhyun’s existence, of the thought that he is on the other end of this journey, that it’s Christmas Eve and Dongho is going to be spending it with his lover instead of alone makes him feel almost crazed, his hands shaky on the wheel.

Dongho is strung-out by the time he gets there, hands gripping the wheel, the inside of the car freezing because he forgot to turn on the heat, but he doesn’t notice. Doesn’t care.

He finds the hotel after a few wrong turns, hesitating to go out, worrying if someone would recognize him. But its only for a second before he’s killing the engine, wear a mask and his black bucket hat, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out. Dongho leaves his bag and steps up to room 809, resting his forehead against the chipped painted wood of the door before he manages to knock on it.

“ It‘s unlocked” comes the low rasp from inside, and Dongho’s hand is on the doorknob before the last word is even out of Minhyun’s mouth. He opens the door and is greeted with darkness, with sweet and pleasant fragrance. He locks it behind him while his eyes adjust, while the bed comes into focus first and then the rest of the room, Minhyun's long jacket nicely placed on a side, books battling for territory on the bedside table.

He swallows.

“You're here,” Minhyun mumbles, sitting up a little, and his face finally comes into view, the pale and scruff of it, his fox eyes glittering in the low light. Dongho all but drifts over to him, reaching down absently to untie his shoes,take off his mask and his bucket hat, frozen fingers working at his jacket.

Minhyun just watches him, watches him like he’s enjoying it, like Dongho is being simplified, bared just for him. He gets down to his t-shirt, his heart pounding in his chest when he gets his thumb on the brass button of his jeans. Their eyes are locked now, Dongho’s heavy with a question that Minhyun answers by lifting his head in the slightest nod, in permission, in approval.

He edges his jeans down off his big hips and steps out of them without looking away from Minhyun, and the walk to the bed feels important, like the start of a ritual. Minhyun doesn’t move, doesn’t lift the covers or reach out for Dongho, but Dongho can see the heat in his cheeks, see the quick rise and fall of his bare chest. And that ears. That red ears. Minhyun is so obvious. Dongho let out a small smile.

Dongho pulls the covers back and slides into bed with his boyfriend.

He reaches for him while Minhyun pulls the blankets back up, slides his arms around Minhyun’s neck, drawing him in close. Minhyun cups his cheeks and looks him over in the near-darkness, in the rainbowed glow from the lights twinkling around the window, searches his face and makes the softest, most heartbreaking little sound in his throat, a sound so aching that Dongho could never have thought of it, couldn’t have possibly conceived of it coming from his boyfriend.

"Anything happen Minhyun? Do you want to share it with me?" Dongho carefully starting up a conversation

I miss you so much Dongho.

And they come together like a crash, like lightning hitting the earth, and Minhyun goes all through him just like that, sinks down on top of him and threads all through him, muscle and bone, just slots right back into Dongho’s life and floods everything else out, obliterating it all.

Dongho pulls him down so hard it has to hurt, slides his buff arms around Minhyun’s exhausted body and crushes Minhyun down against him, making sure he’s pressed as deep as he can be, that Minhyun’s hips are digging up between his legs with as much pressure and pain as possible. He tastes sweet, like usual.

Dongho wonders what happened, what drove Minhyun into this bed and kept him here, what made him desperate enough to call Dongho, to beg for Dongho to come to him in the only way he knows how.

Minhyun breaks the skin of Dongho’s bottom lip as the kiss turns more pleading, more hungry, and Dongho sighs, blissful, when Minhyun licks his tongue, slurping it all down. Feed from me, take me apart, lick my bones, have me.

He realizes quickly that Minhyun is naked, that his cock is thick and burning hot, hard and dripping when Dongho gets a hand around it, jacking Minhyun off while Minhyun growls low against his mouth, teeth sinking into Dongho’s bottom lip.

“Need inside of you, Donghoya,” he whispers against his lips, saliva making their mouths connect together. “Please let me come in.”

Dongho is shaking now, trembling all over, but he manages to nod, staring into Minhyun’s eyes above him, glinting beautiful and vulnerable in the shadows. Minhyun makes quick work of his underwear, pushing them down his thighs and off, lost at the foot of the bed. He hears the pop-snick of a tube of lubricant and then the wet drag of Minhyun’s hand on his own dick, slicking it up. Dongho presses his fingers blindly to the tip of the tube, and Minhyun squeezes some lube out onto them before closing it and tossing it away.

Dongho smears his fingers and spreads his legs wide around Minhyun, reaching down to rub his fingers over his own asshole, the tips of them catching on the tiny, sensitive wrinkles before he just sinks inside, driving two fingers in, and his cheeks flush for how hot he is inside, for how eagerly his hole loosens up, trained for this, desperate for cock. He pushes in and out a few times, spreading the lube around as an afterthought because Minhyun is right there now, the tip of his cock velvet-soft and hungry, sliding inside of Dongho right alongside his fingers, not stopping when they both realize that Dongho is still too tight.

He pulls his fingers out and lets his eyes fall closed, arms sliding around Minhyun’s neck once again while Minhyun works his way inside of Dongho, dick moving with forced patience, sinking in inch by inch until his balls are pressed up hard to Dongho’s tailbone and he’s throbbing deep in Dongho’s guts.

Minhyun’s kissing him again, his breath shuddering like he’s crying when he starts to move a little, to grind into Dongho with bone-bending, desperate pushes, not thrusting at all, like he can’t stand not to be this deep, this close. Dongho cradles him down and just takes those kisses, softening his mouth under Minhyun’s and making his body as pliant as he can, loosening up all over and just taking what Minhyun needs to give him.

Because whatever Minhyun needs, Dongho needs, too.

Minhyun stops moving after a few long moments of shoving and pushing, his whole body trembling like he can’t manage more. Dongho starts to move his hips under Minhyun, working Minhyun’s cock in and out of himself, doing the work for him and greedily fucking Minhyun’s dick against his prostate.

“Use it, Dongho,” Minhyun whispers against his lips, holding still while Dongho fucks his dick, while he whines with every perfect drag. “Use me good.”

Dongho moves them then without warning, flipping them over on the mattress that squeaks under their combined weight. He’s on top of Minhyun now, that dick still rooted inside of him, his hands braced on Minhyun’s chest as he starts to ride him in earnest now, working Minhyun in and out of him in expert, filthy circles of his hips. Minhyun reaches down, grabbing handfuls of Dongho’s ass and moving Dongho faster, forcing him a rushed, frantic grind that still isn’t fast enough, isn’t hard enough.

Before he can even beg, can open his mouth to take a breath and ask, Minhyun is bracing his feet against the mattress and lifting his powerful hips to fuck up into Dongho hard, their bodies slapping together in sweat and violence and starvation, that cock ruining him inside like it always does, always has, punching through every bit of resistance Dongho’s body tries to put up until he’s a sobbing, writhing mess on top of his boyfriend, his own dick in his hand, come shooting out of his slit in thick, relieved ropes all over Minhyun’s chest.

Minhyun is fucking him so hard that when he comes it gushes out of Dongho’s lax hole, it gets churned deep inside of him and fucked out in a dripping, frothy mess. Dongho curls down over Minhyun, mouths panting against each other while Minhyun keeps moving inside of him, keeps sliding right into all that scorching hot, loose muscle, soaked with come.

Dongho reaches back when Minhyun softens, slides his fingers up beneath Minhyun’s balls and pushes to keep Minhyun inside of him, to keep the low pulse of his heart right where it is for as long as he can have it.

“My sweet boy,” Minhyun finally sighs against Dongho’s swollen mouth, his arms strong around Dongho’s back where he’s hugging him down, keeping him where he is when they finally kiss.

Dongho wakes up sometime well after midnight to see snow falling outside of the cheerfully lit window. Then he see the body he’s curled against, the solid, warm chest his cheek is nestled into, the slow, even breath against the top of his head. Minhyun. He’s with Minhyun. It’s Christmas morning, and it’s snowing, and he’s curled up in bed with Minhyun.

“Why you're not sleeping? Its still early” Minhyun’s voice is gruff and quiet, his sleep-heavy hand running up and down Dongho’s bare arm under the covers. Dongho lifts his head just as Minhyun looks down, and he gives him a little smile when their eyes meet, stretching up to press a kiss to Minhyun’s jaw and then to his mouth.

“Merry Christmas, Minhyun.”

Minhyun grunts, smiling against Dongho’s mouth, Minhyun’s arm tightening around him as he kisses him back, his lips satin-soft and pale with sleep.

“Sorry I didn’t get you anything. This was kind of… unplanned. I'm too stressed with the drama filming. I need to breath in new air. And I need you too”

Dongho’s eyes close when Minhyun’s hand pushes up into his hair from the nape, the trimmed curves of Minhyun’s fingernails gliding over his scalp in slow, lazy circles. He nestles back down against him, tucking his face into Minhyun’s neck and breathing him in.

“There’s literally nothing in the world I want except this. Promise.” He presses his lips to Minhyun’s throat, right over the steady thrum of Minhyun’s heartbeat, his chest tightening when Minhyun’s other hand finds his, their fingers lacing together, hands tucking in tight and resting on Minhyun’s stomach. Minhyun’s lips firm up where he’s got his face buried in Dongho’s hair, and Dongho feels the kiss Minhyun presses there.

“Thank you. And Merry Christmas too, Dongho.”


End file.
